heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Heroic Vengeance
Even though the heroes are good, sometimes they do get revenge after knowing the truth about the main antagonist, etc. The motives may vary, ranging from humiliation, frame-ups, etc. In some cases, when a hero finally given the chance for the revenge in the fateful confrontation, he/she sometimes get more than he/she bargained for. Sometimes, the villains can be the ones desiring vengeance upon the hero, and the hero must prevent it. Examples *The Cat in the Hat uses a baseball bat to beat up a kid for hitting him in the groin as a pinata, but Sally and Conrad prevent him from doing so. *Zoey prepares to exact her revenge on Scott and Chef by pushing her too far. *Inigo Montoya seeking vengeance on Count Rugen for murdering his father. *Ryuko Matoi was originally seeking vengeance on Nui Harime for murdering her father, only to be revealed that reasons why her father was murdered was to save the world from her heartless mother's plan to have Life Fiber consume the world. *Shulk facing Metal Face in combat to avenge the deaths of Fiora and Emperor Sorean. *Harold secretly replaces the votes in the confessional so that Courtney would have the most votes and be voted off as a way of revenge for Duncan's actions against him. *Spiritia Rosenberg and Lilli facing Iris Sepperin to get revenge for her manipulation of RKS and the Holy Empire. *Grolla Seyfarth seeking vengeance upon Iris for humiliating her and betraying RKS and later forcing her to fight a resurrected Raimund Seyfarth. *Sash Lilac and Carol Tea confronting Lord Brevon to get revenge on him for turning Milla Basset into a monster. *Coco Adel fighting a Beowolf to get revenge for it having destroyed her favorite clothing store. *Lori Campbell seeking vengeance by killing Freddy Krueger with Jason's machete for avenging her mother's death. *Samey tricks Amy into eating a poisonous fruit, and finally gets her revenge for all these things she had done in the past. *Corvo Attano goes for seeking vengeance against Hiram Burrows where the methods would be dependant on the player's action, whether it was violent way by killed him personally or in non-lethal way by blackmailing one of his underlings to expose his crimes. *Axel Foley goes for revenge against Ellis DeWald for murdering his boss Inspector Douglas Todd and framing him for the shooting of Uncle Dave Thornton and he successfully kills him. Quotes Gallery 1Lioz.jpg|The Cat in the Hat uses a baseball bat to beat up a kid for hitting him in the groin as a pinata, but Sally and Conrad prevent him from doing so. Zoey1235.png|Zoey prepares to exact her revenge on Scott and Chef, by becoming "Commando Zoey." Rigged.png|Harold secretly replaces the votes in the confessional so that Courtney would have the most votes and be voted off as a way of revenge for Duncan's actions against him. Sameyposesasamy.png|Samey pretends to be Amy, and finally gets revenge on her. jabf05.jpg|Homer wielding a club to exact revenge on the Rich Texan 2085149_orig.jpg|Kenai unknowingly kills Koda's mother to avenge his brother Sitka s7.png|Spider-Man fights Dennis Carradine to avenge his Uncle Ben -powerpuff-girls-24455517-400-300.jpg|Bubbles vows to find out who tore apart Octi, to the point of blaming her own sisters Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events